Many circuits today use charge pumps that may operate as bipolar switched current sources. For example, charge pumps may be used in analog and/or digital/analog phase-locked loops (PLL). PLLs typically are highly sensitive, such that minor changes in the behavior of a charge pump in the PLL may result in the PLL not functioning correctly. For example, charge pumps in PLLs that demonstrate current mismatches between up and down current pulses may result in non-zero static-phase error in the PLLs and/or the inability of the PLLs to lock to a signal. The current mismatches in a charge pump may result from the output impedance of the charge pump being reduced due to higher operating speeds of the charge pump and/or reduced supply voltage levels of the charge pump.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.